


You are the Best Thing that's Ever Been Mine

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Jogan drabble. Hogwarts!AU. Derek's just trying to help his friends out. It's not his fault they're both idiots. (Originally posted 2013)
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III





	You are the Best Thing that's Ever Been Mine

"Is that a yes or not?"

"Don't you have to go practice Quidditch or something, Derek?"

"No. Well, maybe, but that's beside the point. _Did _you?"

"That's _beside the point_," Logan returned, smirking down at his book when Derek let out a groan.

"I'm taking that as a yes, then," Derek told him, watching him carefully for a response and letting out a huff when he couldn't see one.

"You can take it however you want to," Logan said flippantly, shrugging his shoulders and turning a page in his book, infuriating his best friend.

Derek huffed at him, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before stomping out of the library. Logan just looked over his shoulder and snickered a bit before returning to his studying, wondering who Derek was off to bother now.

* * *

"Hey, man!"

"Hi, Derek."

"You could sound a _bit _more excited to see me, you know," Derek pointed out, nudging Julian with his shoulder as they walked down the corridor side by side.

"Maybe," Julian smirked, "but I wouldn't want to lie to you like that," he added, chuckling at the look on his friend's face.

"Ouch," Derek huffed, looking offended. "Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you. Logan just told me the big news," he grinned at his friend, raising his eyebrows at Julian.

"What news?" Julian asked, looking puzzled as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon, you _know_ what news. You. Logan. You and Logan. I already _know_, Julian. I'm happy for you two!" Derek finished, the wide grin still on his face as he waited for a reaction from Julian.

"Me and Logan?" Julian repeated, looking doubtful. "What in the world are you going on about now?" he asked, shaking his head at Derek's antics.

"You _know_," Derek emphasized, giving Julian a look, "how you guys are going out now."

"How we're _what?_" Julian asked incredulously, looking absolutely shocked.

"Wait, _really?_" Derek looked surprised. "He hasn't asked you yet? What an idiot. All right, see you later, Jules," he said, waving as he disappeared down the corridor, leaving Julian standing there with a bewildered expression on his face.

* * *

"Heya, Lo."

"Hi."

"Guess what Derek just told me," Julian plopped into the seat next to Logan, grinning at the blonde and causing Logan to look up curiously.

"What?" he asked, after a moment of consideration, looking a bit lost.

"He said you were gonna ask me out," Julian told the blonde, looking rather smug about the whole thing.

"Did he? That doesn't surprise me," Logan shrugged, continuing to scrawl his essay down onto a shabby-looking piece of parchment.

"No?" Julian asked, raising an eyebrow and looking rather disappointed.

"He was in here about five minutes ago, whacking me with a newspaper and yelling at me to 'get my act together' or you'd 'vanish into the arms of a worthier man'," Logan replied with a casual shrug, still writing, though there was a small smile on his face.

Julian laughed softly, and after a second Logan chuckled as well, finally looking up from his essay to smile at the brunette.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Julian asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"A while," Logan responded with another smile, leaning in to quickly peck Julian on the lips, "though...I don't think I really want to hide it," he finished, drawing back a little bit.

"No?" Julian asked, tilting his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No," Logan confirmed, nuzzling his nose against Julian's, "I want everybody to know you're mine."


End file.
